


R U Mine

by Larryxinxlove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Jealousy, POV, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryxinxlove/pseuds/Larryxinxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants you and you want Calum but is it clear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing het smut so I'm sorry if it sucks:/

Calum and you had always had a 'special' relationship. You two were as close as friends could be, but you both were like fire and ice. You argued daily, but you both loved the fight. There had always been a tension in the air, filled with lust and anger. Each day would be then same for you two. You would come home with him, have fun doing whatever you both wanted, but then go into an argument that left you both fuming as long as you were both in the same room. Later that night you would text and apologize for your mistakes, and the cycle would continue. Today seemed no different, you were sitting on the couch with Cal, watching a movie. You were both having a great time when he got a call. You thought he would hit ignore because he never talked on the phone while you were there. But today he did answer, he talked loudly to someone for about five minutes, and then left the room without saying anything to you. You felt a little annoyed with him, but brushed it off. It's probably his mom or something. He returned just as the credits started to roll.  
"You missed the last 30 minutes." You murmured to him lazily. He barely even glanced at you, and he didn't respond at all. You blinked and thought to try again.  
"Who was on the phone, Cal?" You asked him. He looked at you for a couple seconds and then responded  
"Cassie." That was it. He didn't say anything else, and you were starting to get mad. Cassie was his ex, and you had hated her since she broke his heart.  
"Why did she call you?" You asked, trying to mask the anger in your voice.  
"Uh, nothing really. Maybe you should go home (Y/N)."  
"What? Did she upset you? You can tell me anything you know." You gave him a comforting smile.  
"We got back together." He said to you. You felt jealously boil up inside of you, but tried to stay calm.  
"Shouldn't you be happy then?"  
"I am. It's just.." Calum trailed off with a guilty look on his face.  
"Just what?" You felt nervous for his reply, but you had to know at this point.  
"She doesn't want us to be friend anymore (Y/N)." You couldn't contain your irritation anymore.  
"What? You have to be fucking kidding me right now Calum! You would really choose that skank over your best friend?" You shout at him, your eyebrows scrunched together in the way he always made fun of you for.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N).. It's just so hard without her, you understand, right?" He spoke softly, the voice that usually soothes you was making your blood boil.  
"Yes Calum. I understand. I understand that you're the biggest fucking douche I have ever met." The words came out calmly, though you were anything but. You grabbed your keys and walked to the door. For some reason, you expected him to call after you, but he just let you leave. You walked out and wiped a tear from your cheek and looked up to be face to face with her. Cassie. Your mouth opened and closed. For once, you were speechless, but you did know how to get your point across without a word. You swung your fist at her cheek, hearing your knuckles smash into her face. After that you couldn't stop. Your fists had a mind of their own, and before long she was fighting back. It became a blur of fists and nails, until you felt a large pair of hands separate you. You looked over to see Calum angrily staring at you.  
"What the fuck (Y/N)?!" He screamed.  
"Oh fuck off Calum. Just take care of your girlfriend. I'm leaving. You spoke back. The word girlfriend coming out like venom.  
"Fuck that, keep your crazy friend Calum. This was a mistake, I can't deal with this bitch. We're done." Cassie spoke in her stupid nasally voice. She turned on her heel to leave, but Calum caught her arm. You felt tears bubbling up, because that really showed you who he chose. He spun her around and she smirked upon seeing your face streaked with tears.  
"She's not a bitch, and if you ever say something like that again, I will give her full permission to beat you until you're just a bag of bones. Bye Cassie." His world defiantly surprised you, and it looked like they did Cassie even more. She scoffed and turned away, walking to her car quickly. After she was gone, you turned to Calum and asked him  
"Why did you do that?" You were still frowning at him.  
"I realized how much more you mean to me." You smiled at him a little, and he led you back into his house. Something felt different. You had never been so attracted to him in your life. As you stepped into the house he looked at you and asked with a smirk  
"Were you jealous (Y/N)?" You felt a blush on your cheeks but didn't let it show.  
"So what if I was?" You shot back with a grin. His eyes seemed to darken, and he stepped closer to you.  
"Then that would be really fucking sexy, (Y/N)." Your jaw dropped a little and before you knew it, your back was pressed to the door and he was roughly kissing you. It didn't take long for you to respond, and you kissed back with as much rigor. Your tongues met and it was like heaven. You bit down on his lower lip, receiving a low groan from him. You moved away from his lips and attached your lips to his collar bones, leaving a mark that would be there for a week, and that everyone would surely see. He let out a loud breath and wove his fingers through your hair, pulling lightly. You groaned into the crook of his neck which made him pull harder. The air felt hot and full of lust, and you looked into his eyes before kissing his puffy lips once more. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and bit down on his shoulder as he carried you to the bedroom. Calum threw you onto the bed roughly and laid down on top of you, his thumbs brushing your hips underneath your shirt, he didn't kiss you now, he just stared into your eyes and let his hot breath hit your neck. He began to grind his hips down and you could feel him half hard against your leg. He let his rough hands slide slowly up your shirt while leaning it to kiss your neck. At first he was peppering your collar with little pecks, but slowly got rougher until he was biting down into your sensitive skin, murmuring "mine" and making vibrations hit the soft spot of your neck. At this point his hands were up your shirt, and he slowly slipped it off of you. Once you were sat there just in a bra and shorts, he sat and stared for a moment before growling and knocking you back to the bed again. He skid your bra straps off of your shoulders and began to kiss the part of your breast that wasn't constricted by the bra. He then snaked his hands around your back and undid the clasp in one swift motion. He delicately lifted your bra off, and stared down at you with a look of pure lustfulness in his eye. He slowly leaned it and kissed your lips, and you started to make your way up his shirt to feel his stomach. Without any warning he ran the soft pads of his fingers over the sensitive buds of your breasts, and you couldn't help but let out a moan, a little louder that you would have liked. Calum began trailing kisses down your jawline and neck until you pushed him up and removed his shirt. He then leaned back down and began kissing and sucking your breasts. You were going to have marks all over you for weeks. After a while of getting you all wound up from the stimulation, he started to kiss down your stomach, occasionally leaving marks. When he got to your shorts, he undid the clasp with his teeth, and shimmied your shorts and underwear down at the same time. You grabbed for the button of his jeans but he pushed your hands away  
"This is about you, (Y/N)." When he spoke, his voice was gravely and almost sinful. You were expecting Cal to tease you some more before doing anything to you, so you let out a gasp when he pushed your legs opened and started kicking up and down your clit. You grabbed on to his hair and couldn't hold back the shouts of his name as he started to suck at your sensitive bud, his beautiful puffy lips making a perfect O around you. He brought his fingers up and slowly started circling your hole, building the tension before plunging into you.  
"Fuck! Yes Calum!" You shouted involuntarily. He smirked and picked up the speed until you were writhing around on the bed and screaming out for him. He suddenly stopped and sat up, taking his jeans off and his erection smacking his stomach. You pushed him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then you settled down on the ground in between his legs. You licked a strip from the bottom to the top of his length, and he began breathing rapidly. You then started to bob your head up and down and sometimes go until his full length was In your mouth. Calum was pulling your hair and moaning like a pornstar until you suddenly pulled away.  
"(Y/N), please don't stop now" Calum whined out to you, and you wordlessly pulled him so his back was pressed to the headboard. After. That you straddled his legs and positioned his erection to your entrance, and he looked so happy you couldn't help a small giggle, but you were cut off when he thrusted off of the bed and into you. You shouted in surprise, and after that you let out a loud groan. He didn't move for a bit so you could adjust, and then he slowly started to pound into you.  
"Fuck baby, your so tight, jesus you feel good.." Calum growled into your ear. Your breath sped up and you started to bounce quickly overtop of him. He grabbed on to your arse and began guiding you, while you both were moaning loudly. You continued for a while, changing positions multiple times. You were both groaning and he began to murmur sweet things into your ear. You felt a tingling and you knew you were ready to erupt.  
"Cal, I'm about to-"  
"Me too baby, I want you to scream my name for me, do you think you can do that?" He asked you breathlessly. You nodded and felt your orgasm about to hit you  
"Calumm!" You shouted and began to feel the waves of pleasure hit you, and you could barely control yourself, you were moaning out load enough that you were sure the neighbors would hear. As you came down for your high, you felt Calum shoot his load into you. His eyebrows were scrunched and his nails were digging into your back. After you were both back to normal you lied down side by side, all of your limbs entangled, and it felt like you could stay forever.


End file.
